Gazer (5e Race)
Gazer "Beholders cannot compare to my beauty, it's physically impossible!" ''-Rahreila, gazer fashion star and bard'' Living Fantasies On the rare occasions when a beholder dreams of beholders and imagines them in different forms, the power of the beholder's mind changes reality itself to accommodate for these dreams, creating humanoids known as gazers, the only known humanoid member of the beholder-kin. Having a single main eye as well as many eye-stalks just like their horrific parent, and most sharing the same arrogance with their own illusions of grandeur. Selfish Heroes Even as the same pride as an immensely powerful beholder is given to a gazer, their power, at least at first, is inferior to that of a beholder. The same desire to kill other beholders and prove itself as the best of the beholder-kin drives many gazers to become powerful and find allies to allow them to kill other beholders, making many gazers become accidental heroes of the people, slaying monsters merely to become stronger or find allies to help kill beholders. Some gazers may not care for people and just take in the recognition and respect without truly going above and beyond to become heroes, while others may try to become kind in return to the people. Aggressive Isolationists Even as a gazer may be able to tolerate or respect other sentient creatures, as well as the beholder, gazers are intensely aggressive to other gazers. When a gazer is created, it is supposed to be an exceedingly rare event, so the idea that another creature exists who is very much like what makes them unique is disgusting to them, and as long as they know another gazer lives nearby, they won't stop until one either retreats or is dead. Gazer Names Gazers pick their own names, piecing together sounds and syllables that have significance and meaning to it, such as aspects of their body that they like, or parts of the name of their parent beholder. Gazer Names: '''Barixis, Chelm, Derukoskai, Eddalx, Famax, Irv, Jantroph, Khoa, Lanuhsh, Orox Gazer Traits Your gazer character has the following racial traits. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma scores all increase by 1. ''Age.'' Gazers pop into existence being fully mature, and age at extremely slow rates, most of them living several centuries to even a millenia. ''Alignment.'' Gazers are typically very self-centered, making them have a tendency towards more malevolent alignments, though kinder gazers do rarely exist. ''Size.'' Gazers are usually half a foot shorter than humans, with their eyestalks making them appear larger than they actually are, and weigh almost twice as much as a human of the same height. Your size is Medium. ''Speed.'' Your base walking speed is 30 feet. ''Darkvision.'' Your eye and eye-stalks are well-adapted to sight in most conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. ''Multisight. You have proficiency in Perception. ''Anti-Magic Cone. ''You can cast dispel magic once, and it recharges after a long rest. When cast in this way, it only automatically dispels spells or 1st level or lower. Your choice of your Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma is your spellcasting ability for this spell. ''Eye Rays. ''Each time you finish a long rest, you gain the ability to cast cantrips and spells randomly determined from a short list. At 1st level, you can cast a cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can also cast a 1st-level spell. At 5th level, you can cast a 2nd-level spell. You can cast a spell gained from this trait only once until you complete your next long rest. You can cast a cantrip gained from this trait at will, as normal. At the end of each long rest, you lose the cantrips and spells previously granted by this feature, even if you did not cast them. You replace those cantrips and spells by rolling for new ones on the Eye Rays table. Roll separately for each cantrip and spell. Your choice of your Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Eye Rays ' ''*when cast in this way a beam of light is connected to one of your eye-stalks and to whatever is affected by this spell ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Deep Speech, and Undercommon. Deep Speech is an ancient guttural language, full of harsh sounds that sound like creatures dying in painful ways, while Undercommon is a language spoke by most creatures in the Underdark, which uses the Elvish script. Detect Balance Rating: 26 Category:Races